


Frazione di Secondo

by Luschek



Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Death, F/M, Light Angst, Oneshot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:54:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28428126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luschek/pseuds/Luschek
Summary: { Storia partecipante alla challenge Portatrici di fandom nascosti di Marika Ciarrocchi/Angel Cruelty sul forum di EFP }Tratto dal testo:Della sua Robin sono rimaste soltanto due mani dalle unghie ben curate, sotterrate all’interno di una tomba acquistata troppo presto. Vorrebbe che ci fosse l’assassino sotterrato lì sotto, non la sua ragazza, i cui unici errori nella vita sono stati detestare Billy Joe ed essersi ritrovata nella traiettoria di un eroe sotto effetto di stupefacenti. Se ripensa a quella dannatissima frazione di secondo, si rende conto che perfino utilizzare le sinapsi richiede più tempo.
Relationships: Hughie Campbell/Robin Ward





	Frazione di Secondo

Quante probabilità ci sono che in una frazione di secondo ti venga sottratto tutto ciò che ami? 

Non si parla di ore, né di minuti, né di secondi. In fisica il secondo è stato definito come la durata di 9.192.631.770 periodi della radiazione corrispondente alla transizione tra i due livelli iperfini dello stato fondamentale dell'atomo del cesio 133. Una frazione di secondo dura molto meno della descrizione che ne è stata data. 

Hugh in quell’istante (anche se tale non può essere definito, perché pure il suo cuore ha impiegato più tempo per compiere un battito) non ha nemmeno finito di pronunciare la frase che aveva cominciato. 

«Non ti permettere di infangare la reputazione di Billy Jo...» 

Che morte orrenda, quella di Robin, pensa il ragazzo: le ultime parole che ha sentito non sono state un classico “ti amo”, ma quello stupido ammonimento con cui soleva riprenderla. 

Avrebbe dovuto andarsene quando sarebbe stata vecchia, dopo che si sarebbe sposata con lui, dopo che avrebbero avuto dei bambini (poco importa se avrebbero potuto divorziare, sarebbe stato giusto che lei avesse vissuto anche quello), dopo che avrebbero assistito anche al matrimonio di quei bambini e che avrebbero conosciuto i loro nipoti (e perché no, persino i loro pronipoti, d’altro canto lei era il ritratto della salute). 

È stato tutto così veloce, che letteralmente è sparita in un battito di ciglia. Anzi, più che sparita, si è ritrovato le mani di lei tra le proprie e il resto del suo corpo spiaccicato sull’asfalto, sotto forma di pozzanghera di sangue. Hugh, mentre stringeva gli arti mozzati, si è chiesto come diamine fosse possibile che A-Train le aveva polverizzato anche le ossa. _Le ossa,_ _diamine!_

Adesso sa che, quando il supereroe afferma di essere più veloce della luce, non sta affatto esagerando. Che modo orribile di scoprirlo, piagnucola tra sé e sé. 

Della sua Robin sono rimaste soltanto due mani dalle unghie ben curate, sotterrate all’interno di una tomba acquistata troppo presto. Vorrebbe che ci fosse l’assassino sepolto lì sotto, non la sua ragazza, i cui unici errori nella vita sono stati detestare Billy Joe ed essersi ritrovata nella traiettoria di un eroe sotto effetto di stupefacenti. Se ripensa a quella dannatissima frazione di secondo, si rende conto che perfino utilizzare le sinapsi richiede più tempo. 

«Bravo ragazzo.» 

La pacca che gli dà Translucent gli ricorda che, adesso, lui sta sprecando del prezioso tempo. 

Hugh ha ascoltato a tratti il discorso che quello lo ha fatto per persuaderlo. Di esso ha captato il termine “eroe” e ciò gli basta per capire che no, quel monologo sulla giustizia è stato spazzatura. Gli ha fatto presente, sotto tonnellate di finta compassione, che appena il supereroe uscirà da lì, A-Train tornerà per correre attraverso lui, stavolta. Hugh non sarà mai un idolo, non lo è mai stato e non c’entra la mancanza di poteri paranormali. È un’indole che non gli appartiene, quella del salvatore. Ora gli è chiaro che suo padre si sbagliava, in qualche modo. 

Segue con l’udito lo scalpitio dell’altro e ruota il busto gradualmente, intravedendolo sbiadire fino a mimetizzarsi come un abilissimo camaleonte con l’ambiente circostante. Col pollice sfiora il bottone del telecomando, però non lo preme. Sta attendendo qualcosa, Hugh. 

Aspetta una motivazione, che gli giunge quando posa lo sguardo per l’ennesima volta sul manifesto della cucina lurida. “Keep your hands clean!”, dice il bambino sporco di salsa che è stampato sulla carta. 

Le sue mani non sono mai state pulite. È dal giorno in cui Robin è morta che sono macchiate di sangue. Il giovane fissa il punto in cui è svanito Translucent. Forse, come gli ha ripetuto Billy fino alla nausea, gli si addicono di più i panni del vendicatore. Arriccia le labbra in una smorfia e stringe i denti. Ha preso una decisione. 

Impiega esattamente una frazione di secondo per premere il bottone del detonatore. Ce ne vuole un’altra, affinché il sangue del supereroe lo ricopra dalla testa ai piedi, senza lasciare pulito nemmeno un centimetro di epidermide, un brandello di tessuto o un pezzo di anima. 

**[671 parole]**


End file.
